Ecstasy
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Kau tahu itu salah, dan kau tahu dia bisa saja mati karenanya—tapi hei, bukankah hal yang adiktif itu selalu menyenangkan? / Kismesis, pretty much sum it up.


**= ecstasy =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Homestuck _© Andrew Hussie

_Ecstasy _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( OOC—and I mean _really_ OOC. Oneshot. Slash. Second POV. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

* * *

><p><em>Kau tahu itu salah, dan kau tahu dia bisa saja mati karenanya—tapi hei, bukankah hal yang adiktif itu selalu menyenangkan?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—_dak_

Pukulan telak mengenai rahangnya, disertai suara retakan yang membuat seringaimu melebar selagi melihat pemuda berstatus darah tinggi itu _(—or so he said, even though he's much, much filthier—)_ tersungkur di atas tanah yang dingin, cairan violet kental terlihat menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Sebuah tawa tertahan di tenggorokanmu saat sesuatu menerjang tengkorakmu, membuat sisi tubuhmu terseret beberapa meter di atas tanah berkerikil dan meninggalkan garis-garis darah berwarna kuning samar yang terbercak di atasnya.

Kau bangkit, menggeram, menampilkan taring-taring tajam sementara dia—penghuni laut sialan itu—hanya terkekeh. Mengejek. Menertawakanmu yang _dianggap_ lebih rendah dari pemilik darah violet itu. Kau abaikan moncong _rifle_ yang mengarah padamu selagi kau menerjang, berusaha merobek wajah bangsat itu dengan cakarmu yang tajam. Meleset—hanya menggores pipinya dan itu sama sekali tidak memuaskanmu. Sama sekali tidak.

**.**

"_Ayolah, Sol, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?"_

**.**

Suara itu bergaung di udara, disertai tawa mengejek dari troll setengah ikan keparat yang ada di hadapanmu. Oh, mudahlah ia bicara—dengan _rifle_ yang tergenggam erat dan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan hanya menghindar (_—walau, harus kau akui, dia tidak sebaik itu dalam menghindarimu—maksudku, lihat saja darah segar yang menetes dari wajahnya itu—) _dan menyerangmu di saat-saat tertentu saja. Sungguh, tidak ada yang kau inginkan di dunia ini selain merobek wajah itu dengan cakarmu—memukulnya hingga tengkoraknya retak—menggigitnya sampai ia kehabisan darah—

**.**

"—_bangsat."_

**.**

Dan _rifle_ itu terlempar jauh dari jangkauannya, membuatnya tersungkur di atas tanah saat kau menerjangnya. Sekarang dia terjebak di bawah kendalimu—setiap pukulan yang akan dia layangkan sudah kau kunci hanya dalam satu genggaman erat di atas kepalanya. Setiap tendangan yang ia lancarkan tidak berarti apapun bagimu saat kau sudah menutup ruang lingkup pergerakannya dengan tubuhmu sendiri. Setiap pemberontakan yang ia lakukan tidak berguna—kau sudah menang.

Kedua mata _heterochromia_-mu memandang puas wajah troll bangsat itu—darah violet menetes dari pelipis dan ujung bibirnya, lensa yang selalu tertengger rapi di depan matanya kini hancur tak berdaya akibat pukulan yang sempat kau lancarkan sebelum menguncinya, dan pandangannya—oh, betapa kau menyukai dan membenci pandangan itu secara bersamaan. Sebuah pandangan yang berisikan ketakutan, penghinaan, dendam—

Satu tanganmu meraih wajahnya, menyeringai melihat reaksi ketakutan yang dilontarkannya (_—oh, lihatlah seorang Eridan Ampora, tersungkur tidak berdaya di bawah orang yang berstatus darah jauh lebih rendah dibanding dirinya—)_. Reaksi itu sangat jelas terlihat, dan kau tidak tahu apa kau membencinya sebanyak kau menyukainya. Adalah menyebalkan melihat reaksi seperti itu keluar dari orang macam dia, tapi dalam satu sisi hal itu tentu menyenangkan—karena kau bisa membuat seseorang yang kau benci merasakan ketakutan karena mengira nyawa mereka berada di tanganmu sekarang.

Jari-jarimu menelusuri wajahnya, meninggalkan goresan samar yang mengikuti garis wajahnya sementara yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggeram, meringis, berontak tanpa arti—

**.**

"_Kapan kau akan belajar untuk memilih lawanmu sendiri, Ampora?"_

**.**

Dan saat itu juga kau melumat bibirnya, merasakan darah yang tanpa sengaja tercecap oleh lidah. Dia berontak, berusaha menyingkirkanmu dari dominasi sementara kau hanya menekan tubuhnya semakin keras, menciumnya lebih dalam dan dengan sengaja menggores bibirnya dengan taringmu yang tajam.

Barulah saat dia balas menggigit bibirmu, kau menarik diri. Darah violet bercampur dengan kuning pudar dan menetes dari kedua bibir kalian, tapi kau tidak terlalu mementingkan hal itu sekarang. Kau abaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di bibir sementara kau menyerang lehernya, menancapkan taringmu pada kulitnya dan mendengarkan teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga.

Kau terus menggigitnya, perlahan merasakan cairan violet kental menetes dari sela-sela taringmu sementara dia berteriak kesakitan, meronta untuk dilepaskan—tapi tidak, kau terlalu menyukai hal ini untuk melepaskannya. Kau terlalu menikmati setiap rontaan yang dia lontarkan hanya untuk terbebas dari rasa sakit yang kau buat. Karena setiap desisan yang dia keluarkan membuatmu ingin menggoreskan taringmu sepanjang kulitnya. Karena setiap geraman yang dia lontarkan dari sela-sela giginya membuatmu ingin mencakarnya sampai tidak bersisa. Karena setiap teriakan yang dia pekikkan setiap kali kau menyakitinya adalah zat adiktif yang menyiksa.

Karena setiap kali kau menyakitinya, kau berusaha untuk tidak membunuhnya. Tidak peduli seberapa inginnya kau menghancurkan tulangnya tanpa sisa. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau mencoba untuk meremukkan tengkoraknya. Kau tidak membunuhnya, hanya membiarkannya merasakan sakit dalam ambang kematian. Mungkin, terkadang, batas itu akan terlewat, tapi toh dia masih hidup. Dan kau menyukainya. Kau tahu itu salah. Dan kau tahu dia bisa saja mati karenanya.

Tapi hei—bukankah hal yang adiktif itu selalu menyenangkan?

**.**

"_Kapan kau akan menyadari kalau kau itu milikku, Eridan Ampora?"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Fanfic Homestuck Indo pertama. Yay. Tapi salah satu fanfic paling aneh dan geje yang pernah saya buat. Aye *joget para-para* /paan

Entah kenapa saya merasa sangat normal meninggalkan materi Sosiologi, KWN dan Sejarah buat UTS hanya buat nulis ini. Karena, yaaaah... kismesis itu jauh lebih menarik dibanding materi tentang struktur sosial, prinsip demokrasi ataupun pengaruh agama Hindu-Buddha pada rakyat Indonesia /dor dan buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Sollux dan Eridan enggak ngomong sewajarnya mereka ngomong, itu karena saya ngerasa... aneh kalau ngeliat Sollux ngetik "bangthat" atau semacamnya B| kayaknya kalau mempraktekkan cara ngetik mereka lebih baik pake basa Inggris aja, ya.

Dan ya, OOC. I know. Udah lama banget ga baca Homestuck...

anywway, thankth for readiing (~ ' ')~


End file.
